Oshawott (Pokémon)
|} Oshawott (Japanese: ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Oshawott is one of three starter Pokémon of Unova available at the beginning of , Black 2, and White 2. Biology Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Oshawott 's Oshawott debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, initially under the ownership of Professor Juniper. He began to admire Ash and decided to leave the lab and follow him wherever he went. He then rescued Ash and from in Enter Iris and Axew!, and reappeared again in A Sandile Gusher of Change!, where he officially joined Ash's party. Other An Oshawott appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces! as a starter Pokémon Professor Juniper offered for Nanette. However, she chose instead. Multiple s' Oshawott appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!. They were taking part in the Scalchop King Competition at Scalchop Island in the Decolore Islands. Minor appearances Multiple Trainers' Oshawott appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A flashback of Burgundy's as an Oshawott was also shown, after it had been beaten by Cilan's Pansage in a Gym . An Oshawott appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Trainer's Oshawott appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Oshawott appeared during the Poké Problem segment of When Regions Collide!. Two Oshawott appeared in I Choose Paradise!, under the ownership of different Trainers. They were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Oshawott appeared during the Poké Problem segment of SM095. Pokédex entries and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.}} In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts An Oshawott appears as the main character along with a Pikachu girl in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations owns an Oshawott in the manga adaptations of the movies in the . In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Arata chose Oshawott as his starter Pokémon when it battled Roxie's . It evolved into and then into . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Oshawott, along with and appear when accidentally drops his box containing the Pokémon. When Tep and begin fighting, Oshawott attempts to break them up, only to get hurt in the process. After getting annoyed, he attacks them and sends Tep running off. He was later chosen by because she thought he was cute. He first appeared in Fussing and Fighting. An Oshawott appeared in a fantasy in Battle at the Museum. Cedric Juniper originally had one that was supposed to be given to new Trainers, but he decided to keep it after failed to liberate it. It appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Oshawott is Bianca's starter Pokémon in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga series. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga chose Oshawott as his starter Pokémon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Oshawott appears in PMBW01 as part of the trio of starters Professor Juniper was giving away. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga An Oshawott first appeared in TA39. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Oshawott appears as a Poké Ball summon. It behaves similarly to Piplup in Brawl. Trophy information NA: Oshawott carries a little weapon on its stomach known as a scalchop, which can be used to either defend or attack. Its Surf move can knock opponents off the stage, but if you use a reflecting move at just the right moment, you can turn the tide against it! PAL: Oshawott carries a little shell on its stomach known as a scalchop, which can either be used as a weapon or to defend against attacks. Its Surf move can knock you right off the stage, but if you reflect it just at the right moment, that could really turn the tide back in your favour. '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Oshawott returns as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, retaining its behavior from the previous game. It also appears as a . Game data As the player Oshawott appears as one of the player character in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's a self-proclaimed investigator for the Cove Area. At first he is suspicious of and attempts to interrogate him, until tells Oshawott that Pikachu is a friend. Oshawott later chases after Pikachu and Piplup after they enter the Wish Park, and narrowly escapes from with Pikachu. Oshawott's boss and mentor, then orders Oshawott to work together with Pikachu to investigate the Wish Park and anyone involved, and to rescue Piplup. Oshawott is also playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The player may choose to be transformed into Oshawott, or have the partner be one. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Echo Valley, Rugged Flats}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Starter Pokémon, , Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Scalchop Beach (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 537}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |area=Area 01: Stage 03}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Sacred Sword|Fighting|Physical|90|100|15| }} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5}} By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 54 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=502 |name2=Dewott |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=503 |name3=Samurott |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia ]] * Oshawott and its fellow Unova starter Pokémon were first revealed as silhouettes on the May 9, 2010 episode of Pokémon Sunday. They were later revealed in full in the June 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Oshawott has the lowest base stat total of all starter Pokémon. * Oshawott is the only starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . * Oshawott was designed by Yūsuke Ōmura. * In , Oshawott, along with and , has the lowest experience yield of all Pokémon, with a base value of 28. This was done specifically for the first two battles of the games, so the player's starter wouldn't level up after defeating Bianca and thus have a level advantage over Cheren. ** From onward, their base experience yield was raised to 62 to bring them in line with the other starter Pokémon in the series. Origin Oshawott is based on a pup and http://web.archive.org/web/20101228065540/http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/interview/irbj/sp/index5.html (archived link). The way that Oshawott's scalchop rests on its belly resembles the way otters look when cracking open shells to eat. This scalchop also holds similarities with s, which were often used by samurai for defensive purposes. Ken Sugimori said that Oshawott and its s were the hardest for the team to design during production, as conceptualizing its s were difficult. They eventually settled on a samurai theme, and a trip to an aquarium inspired them to incorporate elements of sea lions.http://bulbanews.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Pia_information_begins_to_surface Name origin Oshawott may be a combination of ocean, shell, water, wash, and . Mijumaru may be a combination of 水 mizu (water) or 未熟 mijuku (naive or immature) and 丸 maru (round). Maru is also a common suffix in male Japanese names. Miju may also refer to an otter named Mijbil, the subject of an autobiographical novel and movie called . In other languages or and |de=Ottaro|demeaning=From Otter |fr=Moustillon|frmeaning=From and |es=Oshawott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Oshawott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=수댕이 Sudaengi|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=水水獺 / 水水獭 Shuǐshuǐtà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Ошавотт Oshavott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=มิจูมารุ Mijumaru|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Oshawott * Bianca's Oshawott Notes External links * |} 501 Oshawott 501 de:Ottaro es:Oshawott fr:Moustillon it:Oshawott ja:ミジュマル zh:水水獭